Did you hear me, Mr Darcy?
by LovedLik3WildFire
Summary: Mrs. Darcy has some news to break to her husband, but she is uncertain on how to go about it. After some contemplation, the news finally comes out. But how does Mr. Darcy react? We shall see. :) One Shot (Possible two parter, I'm not sure).


Lizzy sat down by the lake, taking in the beautiful morning sky. Soft, yet vibrant oranges, reds, and purples shot across the sky like fresh paint. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about the wonder of it all. A year ago today, Mr. Darcy had proposed to her. Not the proposal she so adamantly refused. No, today was the anniversary of his second proposal to her and thoughts of that morning filled her mind.

She had not believed there was more joy ever to be had, than when she realized Mr. Darcy still loved her. The joy in her heart that moment had been so full – so complete – that Lizzy was certain nothing could rival it. Then her wedding day came, and while the proposal still held a special place in her heart, it was moved to second place on her list of most wonderful moments.

Now, as she sat on the edge of the lake, watching the clouds move slowly across the sky, another moment was going to fight for first place. For a week and three days (but whose counting), Lizzy had tried to come up with the best possible way to break the news to her husband.

Even though they were now married and becoming more familiar with one another, Mr. Darcy's character and personality remained intact. He was still shy around those he did not know well. He was still fiercely protective of Lizzy, wanting her to have the very best. He was still the man she fell in love with. All of these facts came into play when breaking the news to him. Oh, how would she do it?!

Sighing, Lizzy picked up the novel she brought with her and opened it up, sliding her hand across the page. The feel of the old paper on her hands made her smile. She would forever love the feel of a book in her hands. The way the pages turned with their signature sound was like music to her ears. The feel of the leather on her palm, as she held the book close to her face taking in every letter…Ah, it was glorious!

"What will you say, Mr. Darcy?" She whispered, realizing she wasn't reading a single word, despite looking at its pages intently.

Closing the book with a loud thump, Lizzy stood up from her seat and began making her way around the lake. She resolved to come up with the solution to her problem, by the time she made her way around the lake once. It would not take her long, considering her love of walking, so she set out quickly to create in her mind a solution.

Mr. Darcy stood up from his desk, stretching from being in one attitude for such an extended period. The letters he needed to write were finally complete – all six of them. How had he allowed the letters to pile up so? The answer to his question was in the forefront of his mind, long before he even finished asking.

Lizzy.

From what Mr. Darcy had seen of other married couples, the innocent joy and unfathomable love faded all too quickly. Those who were married simply for money or security would never know the true depth of choosing someone whose heart captivated them. Those who did marry for love seemed to lose it more quickly than they ought. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were not a couple to be placed in either of those categories. No, they were in the third and rarest category of them all. They were the blessed souls whose love only deepened with time.

Walking over to the window, Mr. Darcy looked out onto the lake, smiling at the brightness of the morning. As his eyes scanned for the horizon, they were quickly diverted to a different, more pleasant sight. Standing on the right side of the lake, closest to the house, was Lizzy. Her posture gave way to what her face so easily revealed. Mr. Darcy would recognize that expression anywhere.

She was pondering over something quite important. What could it be?

He was half tempted to go outside and simply ask her himself. However, Mr. Darcy resolved to stay right where he was, and deduce what his bride was thinking. This, he found, was one of his favorite occupations. Often, when Lizzy and he were alone, occupied with their own activities, Mr. Darcy would stop what he was doing and just watch. He memorized the curve of her lips as they smiled at an unknown thought. He studied the light in her eyes that was always so prevalent. With all this information, he would guess what was on her mind. More often than not, he was right in his deductions and when he revealed them, the shock on her face was reward enough for his venture.

However, as Mr. Darcy looked on at his wife now, he could not fathom what she was thinking. Of course, he knew today was their one year anniversary, but that could not be the cause of her change in expression. One would look happy or thrilled at the prospect of being married for a twelvemonth. Lizzy's face looked confused or uncertain.

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Darcy?" He whispered before turning from the window. It was his intent to go and meet her there by the lake, but as he was turning from the window, something caught his eye. Lizzy was no longer standing still, but rather marching purposefully up to the house. He laughed softly, knowing that whatever was bothering her would soon be a secret to him no longer.

Lizzy stood outside the drawing room, uncertainty filling her mind. After a walk around the lake, she had finally come up with a way to break the news. There was nothing fancy or intricate about her plan. In fact, she resolved simply to tell him the truth and pray his reaction was equal to the joy she felt inside the depths of her soul.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the door. Her eyes searched for her husband, finally finding him sitting down at the pianoforte. She was surprised to see him gently stroking the keys, as if contemplating whether or not to play them. For a moment, Lizzy simply stood there watching him. The moment was so serene, she considered turning around and telling him another time. However, as she moved to leave, Mr. Darcy looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Darcy," He said.

Her heart did a small flutter inside her chest as she heard her name – the name she chose for him when he was completely and totally in love with her. "Hello, darling," She said, walking over to him, smiling.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Darcy asked, concern on his face. "You like quite ill."

Lizzy's eyes widened, and instinctively, she brought a hand to her face. "Oh, I am simply flushed from my walk out by the lake. It is a lovely day, is it not?"

He nodded, but said nothing.

_You are not making this easy. _The thought popped into her mind, and she did all she could to keep from smirking slightly. Looking down at the keys, she began to stroke them, just as she saw him doing a moment ago. All the words she had rehearsed for this moment vanished from her mind, leaving her alone to speak her secret. This caused anxiety to rise in her heart for a moment, before she decided there was nothing to be anxious about. _For goodness sake, this is good news, Lizzy! What are you so flustered about?!_

"Lizzy?"

Mr. Darcy's address to her broke her thought process. "Yes?"

"I know you well enough when something is bothering you."

She smiled, trying to look as calm as possible. "You are right, darling; something is bothering me. I…I have some news for you."

"What is it?" His eyes widened slightly, and Lizzy knew immediately he suspected bad news.

"Oh do not worry, it is nothing serious," She said before stopping herself. "Actually, it is serious."

His eyes widen even more, but he spoke no words. Lizzy waited anxiously to see if he would ask her again what was the matter; however, Mr. Darcy remained silent, simply waiting for her to explain. Rising from the pianoforte, she began to walk away. Thinking better of it, Lizzy turned and look at her husband, who was being so patient with her. Resolving her uncertainty would not get the better of her; she put her hands to her side and took a deep breath. As she was opening her mouth to speak, Mr. Darcy rose and came over to her. He took her face gently into his hands and searched her eyes. Lizzy felt her heart melt at the tenderness of this action, but in her mind, she was screaming. _Mr. Darcy! I had just found the courage to tell you and now…now…you do this! You're distracting me!_

"Whatever it is, Lizzy," Mr. Darcy said slowly, still cradling her face in his hands. "You can tell me."

Lizzy's aggravation began to fade away. She placed her hands on his wrists, and slowly took his hands away from her face. Worry flickered across his eyes, but it soon vanished when he realized she was not letting go.

"Oh William," She said, using the name only she called him. "I have wonderful news. You are going to be a father."

_You are going to be a father. _

The words echoed down the corridors of his mind. For several moments, Mr. Darcy stood in front of Lizzy, saying nothing. Their hands were still together, and he could feel her palms begin to sweat. Obviously, she was waiting for him to respond, and the longer he remained silent, the more worried she became.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Darcy?"

The sound of her voice was like water to the dry land. Whatever shock Lizzy's declaration had caused him was drowned by the worry in her tone. Grinning at her, his heart was filled with a far greater emotion than shock.

Pure, unadultered joy.

Mr. Darcy began to laugh, as he took his wife into his arms. Twirling her around several times caused laughter to come from her own lips. He stopped spinning her around, placing her back on her feet. However, he did not let go of her, but instead, held onto her even tighter. Pulling back just slightly, he lifted her chin forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As the kiss deepened, emotions swirled through both of them. Joy. Delight. Excitement. Any and every joyful emotion one could think of…they were feeling them.

"I'm going to be a father," He said softly into her hair, after breaking the kiss.

Mrs. Darcy pulled back, grinning wildly, and looked up into her husband's face. "You are going to be a father."


End file.
